Any Reason As to Why I Love You?
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: The blonde leaned in close to the bluenette and whispered, "Are you really feeling it?" Marth stared at him. "Either you're asking how I feel, or you're just a major pervert." - BlueFeatherShipping, College!AU.


**Prologue: So Let Me Tell You About This Little Blonde Bastard Right Here…**

Holy freakin' hell, if there was anyone that Marth Lowell hated with a pure passion, it was a gentleman by the name of Shulk Caldwell.

Well, now that he really thought about it, he really hated the snooty Zelda Hylia and peas, but it seems that Shulk has outdone himself and surpassed the two things Marth has hated the most.

So yes, Marth Lowell hated Shulk Caldwell more than he hated Zelda Hylia and peas, and there were many reasons as to why: Shulk was what one would call "a complete smartass", a man who apparently knew so much yet displayed so little. Ha! He was so contradictory, that Shulk. Marth was always amazed that Shulk continued to live to further his contradicting nature, seeing as how he has done so many reckless things that should have killed him long ago. After all, who in their right mind swims in the little pond in front of the University of Smashville in below zero weather?

Of course, Shulk would say that Marth told him to do it. Which was true, but Marth was hoping that the blonde would catch pneumonia or something. That, and he didn't really expect Shulk to listen to him and follow through with such a life-threatening act. Who the hell does such a thing?

Shulk Caldwell, obviously.

Which brought up another solid point about why Marth Lowell hates Shulk Caldwell with a pure passion: Shulk followed Marth everywhere like a puppy following his master, and treated Marth as though he were some god or something. The bluenette would never understand why Shulk was so fascinated with him; he hasn't done much special, and though being noticed felt nice, he didn't want to be noticed by Shulk. He was pretty sure Shulk was stalking him, and Marth regretted the day during junior year he didn't report the fact that Shulk climbed the vines on the side of the school to get to Marth's dorm window.

And it was all to ask Marth to help him with Chemical Engineering.

"There is something called the 'door'," Marth had said, after his fear subsided. "Why didn't you knock on it?"

"Because I knew you would've slammed the door in my face," Shulk smugly replied. And he was right, seeing how Chemical Engineering was a subject Marth greatly disliked (why the hell did he take it again?) and he would have denied anyone's pleas for help. It was just that he would've denied Shulk a bit more harshly.

He'd eventually helped Shulk, something that he also regretted. Shulk could not be taught for anything, always getting distracted, which was yet another thing Marth hated about him. How did Shulk get accepted into a university that surpassed the pretentious Ivy League schools was beyond Marth's comprehension. The fool should be in a mental asylum or something.

But despite all reasons that explained Marth's completely rational hatred, there was one that Marth reluctantly acknowledges and still cannot truly understand:

Marth Lowell was _irrevocably_ and _undeniably_ in love with a gentleman by the name of Shulk Caldwell.

Yes, he was in _that_ kind of a situation. When Shulk was taken to the hospital, Marth sat in his dorm room and cried for hours on end, considering himself a major idiot for telling the loyal blonde to freeze with the fishes. He could have been a murderer, now that he thought about it. A person who took away the only man he has ever frustratingly loved. After Shulk had gotten his Chemical Engineering help and left his dorm room, Marth couldn't help but compare it to the fantastical dream of his very own unique Romeo, taking drastic measures to see a glimpse of his Juliet that feigned annoyance. He swooned and sighed happily, savoring the fact that he was in Shulk Caldwell's presence for two hours. _A whole two hours!_

It was Chemical Engineering heaven, a heavenly dream that ended too soon.

And it was funny, because Marth wasn't much of an optimistic dreamer.

It was still true that Marth didn't know why Shulk always gravitated towards him, but then again, Marth couldn't comprehend why he wanted to gravitate to Shulk. He didn't understand what exactly made Shulk the most dreamy, yet idiotic, boy he has ever seen. A sparkling blue-eyed boy that made Marth's heart go a-flutter and his blood boil with rage. The inability to understand brought about a flood of emotions: fear, anger, happiness, and that bothered Marth greatly. This was the first person he had ever fell in love with and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, that truly frightened him. Therefore, he had told himself to never let Shulk see his true feelings: the day that boy sees how Marth really feels would bring utter embarrassment to him. The bluenette would have to drop out of college, move to a new town, and come up with a new name. Mars Rockwell sounded good to him, though he really didn't look like someone who could be a Mars Rockwell.

Of course, his friends wouldn't allow that to happen. They would also not let him go with the name of Mars Rockwell.

Peach Toadstool, Falco Lombardi, and Dark Pit Lumière Kuroi all knew of Marth's romantic desires towards Shulk. His younger cousin, freshman Lucina Lowell, knew as well. What those four had in common was making Marth's life a living hell when it came to his emotions, and they didn't have any intention to let up any time soon. The bluenette was the target of friendly taunting that may result in the murder of four well-mannered college students.

"You act like you're some tsundere," Peach once told him, displaying her supreme knowledge of everything pertaining to manga and anime. "All hostile at first, but you'll soon reveal that soft side of yours. I just know it! Just channel your inner Kagami Hiiragi! _Let your soul free!_ "

Marth wasn't exactly sure how true that was, but he wasn't going to prove Peach and her pointless weeaboo comments right. Or maybe he would (and, of _course_ , he would). But if he were to be this "Kagami Hiiragi" character, then let him be! Shulk Caldwell would not get the satisfaction of seeing Marth Lowell's guard down any time soon. He hadn't seen it freshman year; he hadn't seen it neither sophomore nor junior year; and he sure as hell will not be able to see it this senior year, the final year. Marth's made it this far, and he'll complete the final lap! That blubbering buffoon will not be able to produce that little jackass patented smirk of his at the sight of some doe-eyed, lovey-dovey Marth. Nope, Shulk Caldwell will not, absolutely, in his entire lifetime, see the true nature of Marth Lowell. Not at all, you hear? _Not at all!_

…But of course, life likes to screw certain people over, and a new year will bring some new, unwarranted changes.

And Marth Lowell will continue to love - and hate - with a pure passion, a gentleman by the name of Shulk Caldwell.

* * *

 **Hey, 'tis be Mika here with a story that I'm *gasp* actually starting again! I had this story back when there was basically no BlueFeatherShipping and Shulk x Lucina seemed to be everywhere. I wanted a different pairing for Shulk...and of course it became yaoi...so, yeah.**

 **For those of you that remember, you may have noticed I changed a few things. The biggest example is the grade: Marth and Shulk aren't juniors anymore; they're seniors. I also changed Shulk's last name to Caldwell, because after using it as a last name for a contest entry, I'd discovered that I really like the sound of Shulk Caldwell.**

 **So, yeah, _Any Reason As to Why I Love You?_ has returned and will indeed be staying! See ya in Chapter 1: ****In Which Shulk Caldwell Instigates a Friendly Food Fight (or Marth Lowell Now Hates Pepperoni Pizza)!**


End file.
